sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
MultiForce: The Beginning
MultiForce: The Beginning A ship flies through space until it comes to a complete stop in front of the planet known as Mobius. “Oh looky a planet, now what is its name again?” A purple alien in the form of an echidna presses a button on the arm of his chair. A hologram with the planet’s information pops up and the alien’s eyes scroll down reading. “Mobius eh?” The alien lets out a small chuckle. “Let the games begin. Intern descend on the planet so that I may broadcast my presence!” A computer beeps and starts lowering the ship. As it got closer to the planet civilians looked up staring at the UFO. The Alien pressed another button on his chair, disrupting the signals of Tv’s ,radios and other electrical devices. The Alien’s voice and image appears. “HELLOOOOOO! Is this thing on? *Ahem* Hello there members of this planet, my name is the Game Master and I run a game show of epic proportions! I have graced you all with my presence to look for worthy challengers. So.. shall we begin?” The Game Master let out a insane laugh as civilians started to disappear. Civilians screamed and ran as the others mysteriously disappeared. ( Let your characters have a reason on how they ended up on this Mobius.) Participants * Brudikai222 (Host) * Trisell Chronos (Participant) * Jaredthefox92 * Silverknight01 * Classicspace101 Summer the Fox "And now one more left!" she said, nearly complete with her daily watch over the planets with life in the galaxies. "Wonder what I can do once this is all over... maybe clothes shopping, I need a new look..." As she thought of this while travelling through space. almost forgot Mobius!" As she got in the same galaxy as Mobius, she was too concentrated on thinking to herself to take her normal path with the most suns in the way, to get the most energy possible. She was now within the solar system, and as she got closer she noticed a foreign ship. She decided to stay back a bit, and watch what was happening, not knowing if this was a good or bad thing. Cyrus the Fox (Kid) Mobius prime, 3245, Great Diminsional War Era. '' '' '' Young Cyrus got home from his fourth year elementry school for the day. The young lad had a fun and yet busy day that has left his mind full of knowledge, and pain as he had to think about too much. Now he would go home to see his mom, but he wanted to take a nice walk to relax and get some fresh air. As the boy walked down the street however his foxy ears twitched as he heard the buzzword 'game', at this he thought there was an advertizement of a new videogame, of no doubt he comtemplated asking his mother for in reward to good grades.This excitement however soon ceased as he saw a gigantic vessle lowering above the city and scarring everyone. "What's going on?" The boy asked rather scared himself. Axel the Hedgehog Axel sat on his chair back at his base when the broadcast from the Game Master came on. "He's back?!" Axel got up and tightened his scarf. "Guys Im heading out the crazy echidna is back." He called to his guild no received no answer. He just shrugged it off and went to the hangar to get his plane to leave Nimagi. Issac the Lost: "Praise the sun!" Issac said as he stared at the sun, but then when the ship blocked out the sun Issac felt sad. "hey! Who blocked out the sun!" he shouted and then notices whats happening and gets out of view. "what is happening? is this some sort of event? I need to find out" He looks around to find a way to get the ships attention without getting teleported. Zazzy Mace ''Earlier that week.. In Prime Zone. Zazzy was knee deep in chunky swamp water. The greenness of the water was just as disturbing as the overall smell of the bog. The currently-not-so-blonde cat was wading onto the shore, fur clumped with mud and tinged faintly green from the algae film on the surface of the water. "Ugh! At least I can take a bath when I get home." She sighed. Not even making an attempt at cleaning the mud off her leggings. Suddenly, the wind had picked up overhead. Glancing up, Zazzy immediately noticed a weird ship flying overhead. "Uh. Why on mobius is that...-''" Before she could even finish her sentence, the kitty suddenly vanished from the muddy shore. Leaving only her boot prints behind.. Rin A brief blink of red filled a section of the sky as a dark grey hood floated still in the air. She glanced about the planet, noticing the vast terror. It didn't take long to locate the chaotic event in place, and so immediately she started toward the source. Jailrush The Hedgehog Jail was gambling at a casino as always,on a roulette wheel. And he was betting not much over 50$. 5 people gathered around the wheel, their chips aside. The roulette wheel spun and the ball was rolling around the wheel. Jail had bet on red, and covered some numbers. Thinking, "Aw crap, this isn't worth it." When all of a sudden, a man suddenly shouts, "$200,00 ON BLACK!" The roulette wheel kept spinning as Jail got a sense of hope. When the ball landed in a slot, Jail covered his eyes. What he noticed is a huge ship sound on top of the casino. Jail instantly ran outside of the casino to see if there was actually a ship hovering above the building. What he heard was true, and Jail yelled, "WOW! AREA 51 IS CA-" Jail was interrupted mid-sentence, and Jail was nowhere to be seen. The Game’s Set Up Citizens screamed and ran as the others started disappearing. The Game Master got up and walked through his ship. “Time to go greet our new contestants!” The Game Master said with glee. The captured civilians fell into giant Cages as the Game Master entered the room. “Welcome contestants, allow me to re-introduce myself. I am the Game Master, host of several intergalactic game shows, and wanted criminal in 5 different star systems. BUT who cares about that, oh I guess your wondering how can I get back home. Please Mr. Game Master let us go boo hoo hoo. Well I’ll tell ya, all you have to do is beat my game. I must warn you though, I hosted thousands of games and I never lost once. So are you ready for some FUN FUN FUN!?” The Game Master let out a laugh as he teleported to the show stage and the cages unlocked. '''(NOTE: If you do not become involved within the first official two days of this event (By the end of Wednesday) and you can't remain consistent, you'll have to wait to join up later as there are too many involved users and characters to hold back for long.) Start (Please have your character introduction written before roleplay-replying so we can make sure none of the intros don't work.) Issac decides to try to get into contact with the whoever is in the massive spaceship. So he shoots a few arrows at the windows with a few sniper bolts "HELLO!?" Jail gets seemingly teleported to the ship along with Issac. "Oh god no! I was gonna win $200,000 dollars! And what even is this place?!" Issac looks at Jail in confusion. "I am asking the same thing, But I just wanna go back to praising the sun." He says and fires another crossbow bolt at the window of the room the game master is in. Meanwhile Cyrus just stood there below in the city starring with his child like curiosity. As the ship came into view Axel leaped off his plan smacking into the glass screen of the control room. HIs plane crashed into the ground exploding. "My plane! My baby I'm sorry! Damn I forgot to put it on auto pilot. I can fix it, I can fix it, I can fix it." He repeated to himself. Axel punched the glass. "GAME MASTER!" He yelled. "Axel? Is that you?" Issac asks. "Hey Issac, what are you doing in my universe?" Axel said pulling himself through the broken glass surprisingly not hurt. "Well I was going to look for new recruits, but I stopped to praise the sun and then I ended up here" Issac replied. Meanwhile far out in space, Summer was starting to put together what she was seeing, assuming that whatever was going on was not normal. She slowly headed towards Mobius. The hooded girl circled the area a few times before closing in on the top of the ship's head, placing a hand to judge the density. "So no one is going to ask why are we all teleported here in the first place?" Jail asked. "Maybe I should call my mom about this." The boy said as he just was in there in the city still.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 02:40, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Jail found a wall, ran against it and performed a backflip. "Sorry guys, needed to get that off my chest." ".... Ok" Axel said fixing his goggles. "Hey, Axel, could you explain what the heck is going on?" Issac asked. (Needing a response to the density of the ship's top here. ~Trisell) ( I don;t know how I would respond to that.) The Ship's metal exterior generated extreme heat to the touch almost like shield of fire. "Well for one this Alien and I had several battles before so to me, him kidnapping people is nothing new but civilians being capture is new." Axel said walking around the room. "Hes dangerous, he can warp reality to his will. We have to play his game and win or outsmart him some how. Its better to beat his game cuz outsmarting him is very very VERY difficult." "That sounds like a challenge Axel. He's really that dangerous?" Jail had a sense of worry. Issac: well, im sure I have something to counter some of his tricks, I think. (Just need to know how dense the top of the ship is, as in how deep the top layer is before a hallway or open area is.) The ship's mental wasn't very dense like it was made from thin wood. Maybe the ship was damaged before and the wood was placed there as a cheap way to repair it. The hooded girl quickly acted to teleport inside to a inner hallway. Trisell Chronos 06:42, February 23, 2017 (UTC) "wow, poor work I say." Issac says. "Well we have to find the civilians before they get on stage." Axel said walking to the exit before the doors shut. "Well Well WELL We have a few rats infesting my ship." The Game Master said while on the stage, the civilians made their way on. More doors around the ship closed. " I know how eager you all want to play my game but you'll have to wait so how about going back!" '''''Inside the ship..Zazzy wandered outta her cage. Looking a bit dirty and smelling pretty gross. "Eh. HEY!" She yelled down the halls. Voice bouncing off the walls.Silverknight01 (talk) 17:06, February 23, 2017 (UTC) "omg! its a purple enchinda!!!" Issac said and started to laugh. Finally at the ship, Summer began probing the wall with her hand, seeing if she could phase through the wall or not. "Thats the alien I told you about!" Axel said glancing at Issac. "Im sure you fought giant monsters before, you of all people should know not to judge something on its appearance." (Jared needs something for his character to do) The hooded girl picked up on Zazzy's voice, immediately rushing forward toward her. Trisell Chronos 21:05, February 23, 2017 (UTC) (The Game Master is about to abduct more people maybe by chance his character will as well.)(There ya go) (deathstroke here, anything you have to say about Summer attempting to phase through the ship?) As the Doors shut the exterior of the ship had a force field around it. preventing anything from getting in. "Now all of you who are not part of the contestants. I command you to leave!" The Game Master said and the intercom shut off. Axel found himself outside of the ship. "Wha?!?" Zazzy cocked her head around at the sound of footsteps. "Oh! Someone's here.." She muttered, wandering down the direction she heard footsteps coming from. Silverknight01 (talk) 02:57, February 24, 2017 (UTC) The hooded girl waved as she neared Zazzy. "You know what all this is?" Trisell Chronos 03:15, February 24, 2017 (UTC) A whirring noise was heard near Zazzy and Rin, the sound of sliding metal. "well, yeah I have fought giants, anyways so how do we beat him again? do I use fire or lightning?" Issac asks. "Niether!" The Game Master snapped his fingers, Issac and Jail found themselves outside the ship next to Axel. It seems he used his powers. "oh, well that new." Issac says. "I could perhaps use a red eye orb to invade him and combat him." he then says. Oh look, another force field, Summer thought to herself. Let's see how strong this one is, she said as she began punching at it, initially suppressing herself so she doesn't risk hurting any kidnapped civilians. The field stretched back at the punch, remaining sturdy to keep from breaking in a flexible form. Summer gradually increased the power in her strikes, her physical punches now becoming pyrokinetic. Axel ran to his broken plane. "its ok baby daddy is here! I'll put you back together!" Axel picked up the broken pieces. "Axel, we have problems that are of more concern than the plane!" Issac says. (Please use the signature system so we can keep track of who has replied, people. ~Trisell) The fire didn't seem to affect the field, but fissures of energy were starting up as it was straining against the pressure Summer gave off. Summer decided to give it one more strike as she cracked her knuckles and punched it with more than thrice the amount of force than before. DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 10:15, February 26, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah. I got captured. This is The game master's ship.." Zazzy replied. Crossing her arms . Ears, perking up to the weird machine noises. "Hey. Do you hear that?" Silverknight01 (talk) 13:31, February 26, 2017 (UTC) (Has no idea how to do that -Brudikai) Axel Ignored Issac. "Ye-" The walls of the ship began opening up within the hallways, double-barrel-mounted cannons portruding out and immediately firing rapid rounds of some high-concentrated red energy. Rin immediately jumped forward toward Zazzy, two blades growing out from her arms to cut off the nearest cannons and shield the both of them. Trisell Chronos 19:02, February 26, 2017 (UTC) With a large fissure of energy, the shield degraded just as a built-up blast of electricity was shot up at Summer to retaliate. "WHOOOOA!" Zazzy gasped, Rolling out from under Rin, and zapping one of the cannons off its post. "Sheesh!" Silverknight01 (talk) 19:19, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Not expecting the retaliation, Summer was struck with the electricity and was momentarily stunned by it as she unconsciously floated towards the wall of the ship. "Welp, randomness just happened," "Axel! what do we do!?" Issac says. (Use the signature system. Can't tell who is replying for most of these.) Rin formed a dome-like shield over herself and Zazzy as other cannons fired to replace the destroyed ones. "So... you wanna blast out of here all epic-like?" Trisell Chronos 04:54, February 27, 2017 (UTC) A screen watched as Summer began falling below. A field of energy awaited her below to catch and transport her to a holding cell. as she landed on the energy field, she slowly began regaining consciousness from the shock. At first, it was just her thoughts being conscious. I never thought a force field would do '''that' when you break it'', she thought to herself. DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 10:20, February 27, 2017 (UTC) (^ Also, I'm going to show you guys how to use signatures if you're on computer) (talk) 10:18, February 27, 2017 (UTC)]] She found herself reappearing in one of the many cells. (I don't know the strength of the cells so you'll have to get input on that from Brudikai.) Still weak due to her lack of solar energy prior to this event, Summer was only able to open her eyes, scanning her environment as much as she could at the moment. " WE, just have to be the unlucky ones who gets beamed up." Axel said throwing down his plane parts. As He looked up the Game Master came onto the intercom. "Oh and the last contestant is dead poor girl. Oh well, NEXT! "The Game Master pressed a button on his mic. "NOW for the rats that invaded my ship! Oh well you look at that, Axel I'm not suprised." Axel, Issac Jail, Cyrus, Rin, and Zazzy were beamed into cages. The Game Master teleported into the prisoner section. "You can't get enough of my games can you rodent?" "What game has the player die!" Axel said pressing himself against the bars trying to grab the Game Master. Brudikai222 (talk) 01:52, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "These games arent really all that fun?" Issac says. "Also I was thinking more of using a different method..." he then says. "Wha'got?" The hooded girl turned about rapidly at the cell. "Uh..." She punched at a wall. Trisell Chronos 05:19, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Huh?" Cyrus said as he appeared in a cage. "Now, lets start this game shall we? I made sure that you all can't use your powers, my ship has inner barrier that negates all magic abilities or mutated genes. I can't have you guys cheat now can I? The game won't be fun, and challenging is fun riiiiiight? SO ARE YOU READY FOR SOME FUN FUN FUN?!" The cages unlocked, and Axel charged at the Game Master but he teleported onto the show stage leaving Axel to crash into a door. Brudikai222 (talk) 05:16, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Games? I like games! What game can we play?" The pink fured fox replied with a childlike whimsey. The Door Axel Slammed into open a stage could be seen at the end of a long dark hallway. "Cmon to the stage and meet your audience!" The Game Master said with glee. Brudikai222 (talk) , February 28, 2017 (UTC) Summer eventually got a better grip on herself, shifting her body to a sitting position. "Ouch... next time, Summer, stay on your guard, and you may not go unconsious." She then that she was in a cell of some kind, noticing others here. Guess I'll pretend I have no powers for the moment, just to see where this goes... "G'day MATE!" A very unconvincing Australian accent greeted as the hooded girl drilled a fist into the wall next to her cell, finding Summer on the other side instead of Zazzy. "Oh... yer' not the other person... Hi!" Trisell Chronos 06:38, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Summer glanced over, head still woozy. "Um, hey. So what's going on in this party?" she asked, shakily getting onto her feet. DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 10:20, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Issac stayed near Axel as they walked. "Damn, even my talisman is disabled, thankfully I can use my FP for other things." he says. "So Axel, how long has this guy done these things?" "He hinted that he's thousands of years old, but so far this would be the 4th game he trapped me in. OK EVERYONE!" Axel looked back while walking trying to get everyone's attention. "As he said before he disabled your powers, so don't do anything reckless. I have died in his games before, once." Axel turned back around. "He can warp reality which mean his games can have random rules or none at all. Its best not to piss him off." (Brudikai222| cant sign it rn so I'm putting this here) "Can we play a game? Like Civilization 6?" The young lad asked. "... Uh," Rin glanced at the damage done to the wall. "Weeeeeeeelp." Trisell Chronos 17:22, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Power removal? I wonder if this surpasses my defensive aura... She thought, just attempting to hover. Cyrus begins to walk around curiously. Zazzy groaned. "Not agaaaain!" She sadly flexed her hands, and watched as nothing happened. "How.. How do we play this game?" Silverknight01 (talk) 02:10, March 1, 2017 (UTC) As .the group got closer the faint sound of cheering grew louder and louder. "HELLO ONCE AGAIN!" The Game Master's voice rang over an intercom. "Welcome beings of the universe it is I the Game Master, and I have a special treat for you all. NEW CONTENDERS!" "I think that's us." Cyrus said. "Well, WHAT EVIDENCE GAVE YOU THAT SHERLOCK?!" Jail said angrilly. "They're cheering for us?" Cyrus replied. "wait, so your undead too? never mind, anyways I also dont think you remember that I am undead, and undead natruraly just do bsack to a bonfire, so as long as I dont rest at a bonfire here I can get up out." ISsac says. "But, the is still a big fat maybe." "I'm not dead? I'm nine years old." Cyrus replied.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 03:28, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Summer was at a mediocre level of focus. Due to her powers being stripped prior to a full recovery, she was still wobbly on her stance. "If this is real cheering... it's against us," she said out loud. "Why can't it ever be a nice alien? The kind that want to have tea parties. Not the violent, I wanna-watch-you-burn kind." Zazzy pouted. To no one in particular. Silverknight01 (talk) 03:45, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "wait a sec... I think I know that voice. Is that?" Issac says as he looks around for the source of Summers voice (are we gonna have them know eachother from the challenge? -classic) (I'm pretty sure the challenge thing was noncanon .3.) "I'm a nice alien, and this is how I get welcomed to this planet," Summer said to Zazzy. DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 03:51, March 1, 2017 (UTC) (awww, but it would be funny for that to happen.) "hmm, anyways so just play the games to beat the master Axel?" Issac says. "Can we play Civlization 6?" Cyrus asks, again. "Dear boy, this isnt like a computer game, this is real life. *holds up a spoon* see this? there is no spoon...." He says ominously, "actually there is but you get the point." "Gee, for someone who calls themselves 'the Game Master', they cannot even have a copy of Civ6 to play me with?" He mumbled.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 04:15, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "And I am a Rin," The hooded girl added to the Summer and Zazzy conversation. Trisell Chronos 04:08, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "Well," Summer stated, "since we are getting to know each other, I'm Summer." She waved a polite hello. "SHUT UP!" The Game Master yelled. "Sorry lost my cool. *ahem* This time our contestants will participate in 4 different genres of games Strategy, puzzles, adventure, and finally a race. "I will now explain the first one. The Strategy game is known as Champions of Harthon. The Goal is to capture the leader of enemy army, like chess but not really.. But if you all fail you die. You'll know that you failed if your Hp aka health points reaches 0 you all will start out with 50. The enemy will have 5 captains, with each captain you all kill your health goes up by 50. When all captains are killed you may challenge the head leader beat him you win. you lose you die in the game and in real life. Got it?" The Game Master said as the giant monitor flashed pictures behind him. "Well that brings back memories." Axel said scratching his head.Brudikai222 (talk) 00:21, March 2, 2017 (UTC) "I still say Civilization 6 is a better strategy game than this." Cyrus retorts.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 00:23, March 2, 2017 (UTC) "This sounds ridiculous, you call this a challenge? In my world we had to try to capture dragon wearing almost all leather, this sounds like a cakewalk." Issac taunted. "And I am a Rin," The Rin-liness repeated, clearly having issues following the circumstances. She shrunk through the hole, moving into Summer's cell. "HALLO!" Trisell Chronos 17:26, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Summer turned towards Rin. "Hi there!" "And now we are the friends!" The hooded girl gave a double-air fist-pump. Trisell Chronos 17:27, March 2, 2017 (UTC) "Oooh! I Wonder if we should get some snacks. HEY! Do We get snacks, Mr. Game-whacha-ya-call-em'?" Zazzy yelled. Waving her hands around to get Gamemaster's attention Silverknight01 (talk) 17:31, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Summer laughed at that, bending down to pick up Rin. "Maybe when we get out of here, we can have some real fun." "Issac this is his game, the Game Master is known to purposely stack the odds against his challengers. He says its for better ratings. All I can say is to not think lightly of any of these games." Axel said "Intern beam them into the world." The Game Master commanded and then snapped his fingers. The stage and audience started shifting. The walls gave way to trees and rocks. (Brudikai222 did dis edit) "Oh, well, I guess we are gonna have to cancel his program." Issac says. (that line there is gonna be used later if Issac kills/defeats him.) (Anxious are we? X{D) The hooded girl crouched down in Summer's hands, her head growing a bit as her body turned to a more simple structure. Her orange and red hair poofed out a bit under the hood as she adjusted to the more... 'chibi'-like form. Trisell Chronos 01:19, March 3, 2017 (UTC) "That's cute," Summer giggled before taking on a more serious expression as she scanned her environment. A screen popped up in front of the group which read: Choose your class then the game will start. Berserker, knight, thief, and mage "OH BERSERKER!" Axel pressed the Berserker icon on the screen. Brudikai222 (talk) 01:01, March 4, 2017 (UTC) "Are we playing Fire Emblem now? Because Civilization 6 is way better than that game." Cyrus said.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 01:17, March 4, 2017 (UTC) "INCONSPICUOUS!" The midget-Rin stretched out a bit, seeming to copy herself before hopping down, a limp doll-lookalike in Summer's hands. "Imma go find da bad guy." Trisell Chronos 19:06, March 4, 2017 (UTC) "The hell are you talking about kid.?" Axel said turning to Cyrus. Brudikai222 (talk) 23:12, March 4, 2017 (UTC) "Those unit classifications, they're like the ones in Fire Emblem." The child replied to him.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 23:14, March 4, 2017 (UTC) "You do that, Rin. I'll play Saw with this guy.." "I WANNA BE A WIZARD! I love magic. Its so cool. Will I get to wield magic?!" Zazzy chirped. Silverknight01 (talk) 02:11, March 5, 2017 (UTC) "All the magics!" Rin began drilling through Summer's cell. Trisell Chronos 02:43, March 5, 2017 (UTC) "Im still a knight." Issac says. "Eh... I guess I'll be magic then," Summer calmly, still searching for where the Game Master would most likely be. DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 03:51, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Issac looks for a way to sneak out. "Axel, so whats the attention span of this guy?" (Awaiting Brudikai) "There is no out of bounds we must play to escape." (Brud's Signature) "Fine, so the rules are just capture the objective?" Issac asked "I don't care what the rules are, as long as I can get everyone off this ship and confront this guy myself." Summer replied. "Boop!" Summer's door opened up as Rin moved on to Zazzy's. Trisell Chronos 06:05, March 7, 2017 (UTC) "Huh," well that works, Summer thought as she proceeded outside the door, moving on to help others. "Yourself? I'm the one who fought him multiple times. I'm the one who's gunna shove the ship's computer motherboard down his throat. Besides you all have no idea what your up against. Besides our powers don't work, you'll just get yourself killed. Axel scoffed. (And you guys do know that the cages unlocked as soon as the Game Master teleported to the stage right?) Brudikai222 (talk) 23:01, March 7, 2017 (UTC) "I guess I can be a knight?" Cyrus asked. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 23:15, March 7, 2017 (UTC) (Hush you, I'm not oblivious @_@) (riiiiiight (._.)b ) "We're the CRAZY DAISES! FEAR US!" Zazzy bellowed. Actually getting glitter out from her poncho and tossing it in the air. "Oh, flashy, anyways Axel, I do believe that this is an illogical game, I see no real point in it, other than to kill us. And not giving us our abilities it a bit unfair." Issac says. Rin began tugging Zazzy out of the cell. "We gotta find the bad guy!" Trisell Chronos 04:53, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Summer began walking through the artificial woods. Summer eventually hit an invisible wall. "Wondered too far my dear." The Game Master's voice sounded over the intercom. Summer stopped in her tracks, outstretching her hand to feel this wall, then moving it up and down to see if it was a dome shaped or a straight up wall. "If your trying to escape, punch it." The Game Master said trying to hold back his snickering. Rin jumped at the wall, growing out a metallic pole as she pressed it to both ends of the walls. Trisell Chronos 04:11, March 10, 2017 (UTC) The Walls sent an electric shock through the the pole. " None of that please." The Game Master said. Using the pole as a conductor, it sent the electricity back to the other side of the wall. Rin's arm extended to the ground, grownig into a rectangular tool as she began preparing some kind of construct. Trisell Chronos 03:04, March 15, 2017 (UTC) The 1st Game (when everyone has there classes edit down here) Issac walks onto stage wearing his regular atire. "im a knight already, this is ridiculous" he says. "Then just sit tight." Axel said swinging around his axe. "I Missed this so much!" Zazzy had her hands pressed to her temples like she was trying to read minds. Her face was turning red from effort as she tried in vain to make a Magic staff poof into thin air. "I Belieeeeve!" She repeated over and over again. Silverknight01 (talk) 04:08, March 10, 2017 (UTC) "Miss, I do believe that is NOT how magic works." Issac says to Zazzy. Summer laughed at this. "I guess we're on the same boat," she said to Zazzy, attempting to do any form of magic at the moment. Issac pulls out his talisman. "This creates magic for me, sadly the nutjob who created this isnt allowing me to do this." he says annoyed. "Magic isn't real." The small boy replied to them, awaiting for armor that would fit him. "says who?" Issac says. "magic is only something thats gained through knowledge and faith, so if your smart enough magic can be real." he says. "My mommy's a scientist and she says if it cannot be proven through facts, than it cannot be real." The boy replied. "then our worlds are different when it comes to magic." Issac says. "Mobius Prime is the main world." The boy siad. "Well, have you ever been the Dark souls world? Cause that's my main world." Issac says. "No, but my brother comes from Moebius to whale on me, sometimes." He replied. (Use the signature system please.) (Also waiting On Brudikai. Calling Brudikai.) The armor or robes of the classes the group chosen appeared on them. and the screen dissipated. "Begin!" The Game Master said over the intercom. An army ran past the group shouting war cies as they ventured down the hill leading to a black castle. "Uzarth's Castle.." Axel mumbled to himself. Brudikai222 (talk) 23:19, March 11, 2017 (UTC) "But, I don't know how to use a sword!" The child exclaimed. (Awaiting reply on my end. ~Trisell) "WAIT whaT!? Issac says as he is swallowed into the army and taken towards the castle. "I uh... guess we're off?" Summer said, initially beginning to walk towards the army. "Uh. Are we supposto be apart of that army?" Zazzy asked, waddling aroind in a rob that was too big for her. Silverknight01 (talk) 13:15, March 12, 2017 (UTC) (Me thinks we need a pm system to keep everyone in check) "IM COMING FOR YOUR HEAD UZARTH!" Axel said as he was already running infront of the passing army. Brudikai222 (talk) 15:41, March 12, 2017 (UTC) "Uhh, guys, a little help please?" The boy said while being rather clueless.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 15:48, March 12, 2017 (UTC) (Still awaiting reply on my end, need reply from Brudikai. ~Trisell) (What did you say that need a reply?) (Right before the first game section.) "I didn't ask for this! i wanted to just praise the sun!" Issac says as he is carried right towards the castle. Zazzy turned to the kid and squatted down. "Hey kiddo. I'm pretty sure your mama wouldn't want you picking a fight with all these brutes." She said, realizing she'd need to protect him. Silverknight01 (talk) 12:56, March 13, 2017 (UTC) "She's probably worried about me."the young lad repliedJaredthefox92 (talk) 11:41, March 15, 2017 (UTC) (Meanwhile Ophelia is tearing through town trying to search for him, literally.) Axels was just slashing his way through to the first champion laughing hysterically as the blood of the enemy stained his axe and armor. Brudikai222 (talk) 23:18, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Issac was defending himself with his sword and shield trying to get to Axel. "AXEL! What the hell is wrong with you!" He shouts. Summer glanced about for a higher vantage point, trying to get a better view. DeathstroketheHedgehog Zazzy patted the kiddo on the head. "Untill then, I'll keep an eye on you for her!" She chirped. Glancing back to the war that was brewing. Silverknight01 (talk) 13:06, March 17, 2017 (UTC) "Okay! So, should I be fighting too?" The lad asked. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 13:28, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Issac fights his way to Axel and throws his shield like a frisbee and kills 3 enemies in a row. "wow, thats new. anyways Axel, why the sudden mood swing?" he asks. "its just the Caracter I'm playing as is a war hungry veteran, the muscle of his team." Axel said ripping the bottom jaw of a enemy solider out of socket. Brudikai222 (talk) 04:11, March 19, 2017 (UTC) I wonder, Summer thought, if I focus my energy, would I be able to do an elemental attack? She began focusing her energy into a single point to see if it was possible. DeathstroketheHedgehog (Waiting again ~Trisell) Zazzy willed her lightning to come back to her, rubbing her hands together.. she quickly got an electrical charge going between her fingers. 'YESSS.." She grinned. Chucking the ball of lightning at the enemies, stunning a group of men. Silverknight01 (talk) 02:13, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Issac winces at that. "sheesh, this is even more chaotic than the Taint incident." (#otherRPreferences) (So, do they have their powers back?) (No they don't, I think Zazzy was using a mage's skill) Noticing Zazzy able to pull it off, Summer decided to try the same. I can't do any actual magic.. I should resort to try make fire. She continued concentrating, but all she could manage was about the size of a matchstick's flame. Summer walked up to Zazzy. "Um, excuse me?" she asked, "How did you manage to pull off the magic?" (Who talks next? -Issac) Category:Roleplay Category:Teams Category:Major Roleplays Category:Canon Stories